


Blossoms

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mysteryshipping, OT3, Polyamory, braceletshipping - Freeform, counterpartshipping, draft, fruitshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome back and this time I finally wrote a fic that isn't MagoSoph related XD.So I've been thinking a lot about this poly ship for a while now so I finally wrote a fanfic on it.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Hiiragi Yuzu/Yuto, Sakaki Yuya/Hiiragi Yuzu/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Kudos: 2





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back and this time I finally wrote a fic that isn't MagoSoph related XD. 
> 
> So I've been thinking a lot about this poly ship for a while now so I finally wrote a fanfic on it.

Flowers blooming in her hands.

Red. Purple.

Two beautiful colors, if only she got more of them.  
She loves them both, her heart was big enough for two. And she was certain they both must've felt the same way. Of course, they all did.

They were soul mates


End file.
